


Le corbeau et le renard (même si Kenma est un chat)

by une_artiste_discrete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/une_artiste_discrete/pseuds/une_artiste_discrete
Summary: La fameuse fable revisitée avec nos chers corbeaux et chats préférés~
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Le corbeau et le renard (même si Kenma est un chat)

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un OS que j'ai posté sur mon compte Wattpad aussi ^^ donc si vous voulez plus allez là-bas~~

Un jeune corbeau sur le banc perché, engueulait un orange avec rage.

Tenant son ballon de volley, il ne remarqua point le doux félin qui venait d'entrer.

Il avait la veille osé lui parler pour demander conseil.

Cependant le félin avait fui.

Mais petit Kozume enfin adapté à l'aura de Kageyama après une longue cession d'observation, lui tint alors ce langage :

\- je t'apprendrais si tu joues avec moi sur la Switch.

Kageyama se sentit alors comblé.

Un ami point énervant, un senpai point rabaissant.

Mais qu'était-ce donc ?

En réalité le chat bien caché, aimait le corbeau et son assiduité mais jamais il ne l'avouera, pas même sous la menace d'un certain chat noir.

Le corbeau Kageyama pour montrer sa belle voix, sauta alors mais écrasa Hinata.

Cependant il l'ignora et rejoint le félin.

Les jours s'écoulèrent alors et les deux introvertis.

L'un calme et l'autre colérique.

S'entendirent alors.

C'était un équilibre majestueux et non une guerre poubelle de mes deux.

Cependant comme toute chose a une fin, ce camp d'entraînement se stoppa.

Le chat flamby ou renard pour faire plus joli, lui tendit alors un papier.

Le corbeau crédule le prit.

Mais malheur que ce fut.

Dessus il y avait le 06 du chat.

Rougissements arrivèrent et on se moqua.

Cependant le chat ne l'ayant pas fait exprès rougi à son tour se rendant compte de son acte.

Le corbeau le fixa alors et :

\- Je te contacterais.

Le chat hocha la tête.

Et c'est trois mois plus tard lors du fameux match des corbeaux, que le chat le revit.

Il avait vaincu l'aigle.

Kageyama était si doué.

Voilà ce que pensait Kenma.

Pourtant il avait une sensibilité bien cachée et aussi un côté gammer que Kenma lui avait développé.

Combien de nuits blanches ont-ils passé sur Minecraft ensembles ?

Telle est la question.

Mais le corbeau ne réfléchissant que peu et voyant le félin, se précipita alors vers lui et doucement il l'embrassa.

Deux passeurs qui s'admiraient et qui avaient parlé.

Voilà ce qu'on voyait.

Pourtant c'était bel et bien un amour de chat et corbeau.

Et dieu sait ce que va dire Kuroo en apprenant cela.

Peut-être appellera-t-il son bro pour serrer el famoso corbeau daddy.

Ou utilisera-t-il cela pour aller à Karasuno et embêter Kenma.

L'avenir nous le dira.

Mais sous ce baiser enflammé, la morale que nous pouvons retenir est :

Kenma et Kageyama sont un ship sous-estimé.


End file.
